zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Din (Deusa)
Din ( ), a Deusa do Poder, é uma personagem recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Ela é uma das três Deusas Douradas de Hyrule. Din, junto com suas irmãs Nayru e Farore, desceram dos céus e criaram Hyrule do caos que a terra outrora era, cada uma contribuindo com sua parte no processo. Din, a Deusa do Poder, formou o terreno de Hyrule. No momento da sua partida, as três deusas deixaram a Triforce, a essência de seu poder, no Reino Sagrado. Sendo a deusa do poder, Din está intimamente associada com a Triforce do Poder. O feitiço Fogo de Din foi nomeado com base nela. O Oráculo das Estações, Din de Holodrum, é nomeada com base na Deusa do Poder. A Pérola de Din, pertencente ao povo Rito, também foi nomeado com base nela, e é dito ter pertencido a ela. A Província de Eldin, uma província de Hyrule que se caracteriza por montanhas vulcânicas, é nomeada em sua honra. O Espírito da Luz, Eldin, e a sua fonte também foram nomeados por sua semelhança. Além disso, o dragão Eldin recebeu esse nome por causa da deusa. Seu símbolo é a Marca de Din. Aparições A Link to the Past Embora nunca tenha sido mencionado no jogo, o manual de A Link to the Past descreve como as três Deusas Douradas desceram para o mundo e criaram a vida e a ordem. Din, referida pelo manual como o "Deus do Poder", criou todas as terras do mundo. Apesar de Din ser referida como um "deus" em vez de uma "deusa" como nos jogos posteriores de Zelda, o manul de A Link to the Past/Four Swords mudou para uma palavra mais ambígua: "divindade." Como tal, pode-se presumir com segurança que o Deus do Poder descrito no manual é Din, a Deusa do Poder. Ocarina of Time Em sua primeira aparição no jogo Ocarina of Time, Din é representada como uma figura dourada cercada por uma aura avermelhada, e é também neste jogo que ela é referenciada pela primeira vez como a Deusa, e não Deus, do Poder. Ela é vista pela primeira vez quando a Grande Árvore Deku explica a Link a história da criação de Hyrule, que inclui uma cena de Din subindo junto com as outras duas Deusas Douradas: Nayru e Farore. Ela é vista pela última vez quando as três deusas partiram para os céus e deixaram a Triforce escondida no Reino Sagrado. Ao encontrar as Fontes de Fadas mais tarde no jogo, uma das Grandes Fadas pode ensinar a Link a magia Fogo de Din. The Wind Waker Em The Wind Waker, Din, Nayru, e Farore são mencionadas durante a introdução do jogo, assim como quando o Rei Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule explica o conto do Grande Dilúvio para Link e Tetra. As três deusas, depois de ouvir os apelos do povo de Hyrule, os quais estava enfrentado ataques do maligno Ganon, instruiu-os a fugir para montanhas de Hyrule, a fim de escapar do apocalipse que elas estavam prestes a desencadear sobre a terra para deter a invasão de Ganondorf. Foi então que as Deusas Douradas escolheram selar o reino de Hyrule, trazendo uma "chuva torrencial dos céus", deixando a terra esquecida sob as ondas. Há também uma estátua retratando as características de Din, que pode ser encontrada na Ilha Triângulo do Norte. A estátua de Din parece quase idêntica a Din, o Oráculo das Estações de Oracle of Seasons. Twilight Princess Durante o conto do Reino Sagrado do Espírito de Luz Lanayru, a história de como as três deusas criaram a terra de Hyrule é recontada, ainda que de forma mais resumida. Lanayru passa a explicar como histórias do Reino Sagrado logo se espalharam por toda Hyrule, causando uma grande batalha e marcando a aparição dos Invasores das Trevas que se destacaram em magia. Estes feiticeiros tentaram estabelecer domínio sobre o Reino Sagrado, mas foi então que as deusas, incluindo Din, ordenaram que os três Espíritos de Luz intervissem e selassem a grande magia que os Invasores haviam dominado. Din é também uma das Deusas Douradas retratadas em um monumento gigante que aparece na sala do trono do Castelo de Hyrule. Estranhamente, as estátuas retratando possivelmente Din (uma figura segurando uma chama ou duas chamas em suas mão) mostram ela com uma cobra em volta do pescoço, pronta para atacar. Teorias Deusa da Areia Especula-se que Din seja a Deusa da Areia que os Gerudos idolatram. Algumas provas que sustentam esta teoria é que Farore podia supostamente ser a "Deusa do Vento", falada em The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker e Nayru poderia supostamente ser a "Deusa do Tempo", falada em The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. (Note, Farore também poderia ser a Deusa do Tempo, já que Ciela é o espírito da coragem e do tempo em The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, e Farore é definitivamente a deusa da coragem. Além disso, a Marca de Nayru está na Ilha do Vento no mesmo jogo, então seria mais provável ela ser a deusa do vento. Também existe o fato de que o vento tende a ser associado com a areia). Uma contradição, no entanto, é que Lanayru em The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, possui uma abundância de Pedras do Espaço-Tempo. Os Patíbulos do Deserto em Twilight Princess contem estátuas que se assemelham a Deusa da Areia, segurando chamas; o fogo está frequentemente associada com Din. Ela também estaria indiretamente ligado à tribo Gerudo através da Triforce do Poder de Ganondorf. No entanto, algumas contradições a esta teoria incluem o Fogo de Din sendo encontrado do lado de fora do Castelo de Hyrule, enquanto o Amor de Nayru é encontrado no Colosso do Deserto, perto do lar dos Gerudos. Além disso, a ideia de que Nayru é a Deusa do Tempo e Farore é a Deusa do Vento é apenas uma especulação. Outra contradição a esta teoria é que em The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, o Deserto de Lanayru é nomeado após Nayru e não Din. A região, no entanto, poderia ter apenas mantido o nome, já que era uma área com penhascos e oceanos anteriormente. Deusa da Montanha Alguns teorizam que Din é a Deusa da Montanha de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Din é conhecida por criar a terra e suas características, que incluem montanhas. É possível que, ao longo do tempo, o nome dela desapareceu da memória e ela passou a ser conhecida como a Deusa da Montanha. No entanto, a Deusa da Montanha nunca foi mencionado em quaisquer outros jogos além de Spirit Tracks pelos Gorons ou qualquer outra raça. Além disso, as erupções que acreditam ser causada pela Deusa da Montanha eram na realidade causadas por Cragma. Isso pode indicar que a Deusa da montanha pode nem mesmo ser real. Moralidade Uma teoria que alguns têm sobre Din é que ela pode ser inclinado para o mal. Ela é a criadora da Triforce do Poder e alguns acreditam que ela tenha escolhido Ganon/Ganondorf para empunhar a Triforce do Poder sabendo de sua maldade. Outra teoria sobre isto salienta que, mesmo depois de Ganon/Ganondorf demonstrar que ele está abusando da Triforce do Poder, ela se abstém de puni-lo por suas ações más. No entanto, há provas para refutar a ideia de uma "Deusa do Mal", principalmente sendo que a Triforce é imparcial para o bem ou o mal. Eventos que refutam ainda mais esta teoria incluem: o alagamento de Hyrule especificamente para impedir a invasão de Ganondorf sobre o reino na época da Grande Inundação falada em The Wind Waker, o fato de que ela e suas irmãs especificamente "escolheram" um herói para derrotar Ganondorf cada vez que ele sobe ao poder, e o fato de que ela e suas irmãs enviaram os Espíritos da Luz para impedir as más ações dos Invasores das Trevas antes de aprisioná-los dentro do Reino do Crepúsculo em Twilight Princess. Já que a moral e os padrões das Deusas nunca foi especificamente indicado em nos jogos, a especulação sobre o assunto ainda continua. Veja Também * Eldin (Skyward Sword) * Eldin (Twilight Princess) * Farore (deusa) * Nayru (deusa) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess en:Din (goddess)es:Din (deidad)fr:Din_(Déesse)it:Din zh-tw:迪熒(女神)